I'll Be Waiting For You
by coai671
Summary: Love change the two students life. A cold personality and a playboy. Can they cofess their love to each other? A CoAi/Shinshi fanfiction. (I'm not good at summary)
1. Prologue

_My first story! Please tell me if there's some incorrect spellins and grammars. I'm suck at English. I can't speak and write English fluently. So please leave a review and tell me some advice at writing! Enjoy!_ ****

 **Detective Conan Fanfiction**

 **I'll Be Waiting For You**

 **Prolouge  
**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

 **Warning: This is a Shinshi fanfiction.**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
** It's a sunny Monday morning! A 17 years old boy is walking. Every girls and even boys are staring at him. What's his name? His name is Kudo Shinichi. He's a famous detective and every girls dream. But some don't like him because he is a playboy, making girls inlove with him and then breaking up. He open the door of their classroom. Every girl he passed by were blushing. "Yo Loverboy! Still making girls cry?" A man shouted. "Oh Genta! Long time no see," He greeted coolly. "Don't change the topic Kudo!" Genta said, he grinned. "Idiot! It's not like that," He said, annoyed. "Did you heard that there's a new student transferring? Genta whispered, excitedly. "Oh! I heard." Shinichi said. "They said the new student is a half Japanese girl," Another man said. "Mitsuhiko! Maybe another chick! What do you think Kudo?" Genta said, laughing. "Maybe some fatty woman," he said.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rang. Everyone went to their own seats. Kobayashi-sensei greeted them, "good morning, class!" Everyone greeted her, "good morning, sensei!" There's a girl after her. "She's your new classmate!" Everyone stared at her. Shinichi's jaw dropped, his eyes widened like he is eating what he said back then. "She is beautiful," Shinichi whispered.

 **(Shiho's POV)**

I feel nervous! What to do?! And suddenly, "please tell them your name." Kobayashi-sensei said. I take a deep breath. "My name is Shiho, Miyano Shiho." I said, nervously. "Please take a seat." Kobayashi-sensei said. Where? Where? I feel nervous, what if no one wants to be my seatmate? "You can seat here!" W-what? Where? Who? At a glance, my heart beat fast. I saw a handsome guy wanted to be my seatmate. When I'm walking, every girl is staring at me. Why? Everyone hate me? I take a seat. Someone grabbed my hand. "I'm Kudo Shinichi." He kissed my hand. My face blushed. I can't hide it! I feel the pressure when everyone stared at me angrily. "Hi! I'm Miyano Shiho." I said, nervously.

Ring! Ring! Ring! The bell rang and everyone is so excited like they're waiting for it. While packing my things, three girls stared at me angrily. "Can I help you?" I said. "Don't act, what's your motive?" The girl in the middle asked me. "What are you saying?" I said with a cold tone. "You're looking at him! You like him, right?!" She yelled at me. I can't hold of myself! My hand is shaking like I wanted to punch her in the nose. "Oh! Are you talking about that pervert jerk? I looked at him because he grabbed my hand." I said with a faked smile. "Answer my question! Do you like him?! I can't hold this! I punched the table. The table cracked. The three girls were really shocked that they can't even look at me. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT GUY! AND ALSO, YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO YELLED AT ME, BITCH! I yelled at them that everyone looked at me. "I'll be watching you!" The girl in the middle murmured and they left.

While walking home, everyone were looking at me. Someone put their arm at my shoulder. "You're really cool back then," A girl said. I looked at her. "Thanks!" I said. "My name is Ayumi! I'm the girl at your front," She said, happily. "Oh! Nice to meet you," I smiled at her. "You're really lucky!' she said. "Why?" I asked her. "Because your seatmate is really popular in the whole school," She said, blushing. "Eh? Why?" I asked in curiosity. "He's a famous detective, our school is very proud of him! All the girls in our school have a crush on him," After hearing what she said, I looked puzzled . So that's why everyone were looking at me! "Oh! I need to go, see you tomorrow!" she said and run. "Bye!" I shouted at her and she looked back and smile.

Tadaima! My sister looked at me. "Shiho! How's school? Akemi said. "Great!" I said, exhausted. She just smiled at me. I walked to my room. I changed my clothes. And I do my assignment.

 **(End of Shiho's POV)**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

I open the door of my mansion. No one's here. I live alone because my parents leave me alone here while having fun abroad. "Huh!" What a life I have. I walked to my room. Without changing clothes, I lay down to my bed. I closed my eyes and suddenly, the a new girl from the school came to my mind. "What the heck!" I shook my head. This is the first time I feel my heart beat fast. "Maybe I just need some sleep, I never have a long sleep lately."

 **(End of Shinichi's POV)**

I hope you enjoy reading it! Please, if there's some mistakes (I think many mistakes) tell me so I can change it. Please review! It's a bit short but next time I promise to make it long. *Wink*


	2. A Kiss

**Detective Conan Fanfiction**

 **I'll Be Waiting For You**

 **A Kiss**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. Detective Conan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

 **Warning: This is a Shinshi Fanfiction**

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.  
** "Shiho! Shiho! Wake up!" Shiho opened her eyes. "Nee-chan? Why are you waking me up? It's so early." Shiho said rubbing her eyes."Gome! I need to go to work early, so just microwave the foods." Akemi said, smiling. "Okay!" Shiho said, half awake. Akemi leave. Shiho is preparing for school.

Second day of school. "Ohayo!" Kobayashi-sensei greeted. "Ohayo, sensei!" All of them greeted back. Kobayashi-sensei start the lesson. Shinichi keep staring at Shiho. Shiho noticed him staring at her. "What?" Shiho said, yawning. Shinichi blushed. "Nothing," Shinichi said, nervously. Shiho looked in front of her and she saw Ayumi looking at her blushing. "Can I help you?" Shiho asked Ayum, curious. "Don't mind me!" Ayumi looked in front. "Everyone pair up with your seatmates and gather information about our lesson and summarize it." Kobayashi-sensei said."She said pair up with your seatmate so that means…" Shinichi said. "Yeah, first let's go to the library," Shiho said.

At the library. "Have you found anything?" Shiho asked him. "Nothing but I realize something." Shinichi said with a smirk on his face. "What?" Shiho said with a bored tone. "I realize that you are really beautiful, Shiho." He said , smiling. Shiho blushed when he said beautiful. "Trying to seduce me?" She said with her killer smirk. When Shinichi saw her smirk, he blushed. "No but are you seduced by my words?" He said, smiling. "What are you talking about?" She said, annoyed. Shinichi just smirk. He hold her both hands. Shiho couldn't resist and he suddenly move her backwards, he hoisted her up and pressing her body into the wall with his own. "Are you seduced now?" He said with his mischievous smile. Shiho was shocked that she can't even say a word. "I…" Shinichi silenced her by kissing her. Shiho stiffen. Shinichi stopped, "is this your first kiss?" He whispered. "Yeah" Shiho replied. Shinichi smirked and kiss her again. Shiho seemed to process. She open her mouth and give him a French kiss. Shinichi pulled her waist and make her closer to him. Shiho slipped her arms around his neck, letting him deepen their kiss. Shinichi kissed his way down her jaw, to her throat, to her neck. Her fingers raked to his hair. And suddenly, Shiho pushed him away after seeing a girl around their aged saw them kissing. The two stopped and smiled at the girl. The girl left.

Shinichi sighed. "Is that what you do to the other girls you dumped?" Shiho said. "No! Who told you that?" He said. "No one, it's a juicy news in the whole school." She said with a smirk. "Oh, but you're different!" "Really? Talking nonsense? I'm not dumb! I will not fall for your trap because I don't want to be dumped." She then smirk and leave. Shinichi sighed as he rubbed his hair. Shiho stopped "If you fount anything, let me see in our classroom." She said but not looking at Shinichi. "Hai!" Shinichi said.  
 **  
**What the hell did you do Shiho? She whispered, rubbing her hair (Everyone is staring at her) Why's everyone looking at me? Just ignore them and walk fast Shiho! (Lunch break) At the cafeteria. Shiho take an empty seat. "Shiho-chan!" Ayumi shouted. Shiho looked at her. "Ayumi-chan?" she said, trying to remember her name. Ayumi take a seat beside her. " You remembered my name! Ayumi said, happily. "Yea" Shiho said, smiling." " Umm…" Ayumi whispered. "Huh?" Shiho asked. "Have you heard?" Ayumi whispered. Shiho just looked at her. Ayumi blushed. "You and Shinichi-san kissed in the library?" Ayumi whispered , blushed when she said the word kissed. "HUH?! No! Who tell you that?! Shiho yelled that everyone looked at her. Ayumi giggled. "So it's true! The computer club printed a picture of you and Shinichi-san kissing! All of us already know." Ayumi said, blushing. "Where did they even get those pictures?!" Shiho said, a bit yelling. "It's Ayako-chan! She said that she saw you both kissing and take a photo because she is a member of the computer club!" Ayumi said, didn't answer Ayumi. She finished her lunch quickly. "Thanks Ayumi-chan!"

She hurried to their classroom. She opened the door. Surprisingly, after she opened the door, a lot of their pictures kissing fell down the floor. She can't move. Her tears drop as she heard everyone laughing at her. Her tears stopped when something warm grabbed her hands. It was Shinichi, she lost her balance and shocked when Shinichi hugged her. "It's okay now! Wait here" Shinichi whispered to her. She get more shocked when she hear what Shinichi told her. "Thank you!" She whispered. Shinichi let go of her and wiped her tears.

Shinichi pull apart all the pictures. "Don't tell me you're inlove with that girl?!" The girl that have a fight with Shiho, yelled. (Note: You can read it at Prologue part) Her name is Ran. (Sorry I changed their personalities) Shinichi just stared at her for a second and put the torn up pictures in her desk. "What if I do? And you are the one who did this, right? You can have it or just put it in the trash can for me." Shinichi whispered at her. Ran was speechless. She can't move and her hands were shaking due to embarrassment. Shinichi grabbed Shiho's hand. They both take their seats. "Thank you, for real." Shiho said, smiling. "Your thoughts of me change now? I told you, You are different." He said with his mischievous smirk.

The bell rang. While walking home, Shinichi and Shiho walked together. "Walking me home?" Shiho said. Shinichi just smiled at her. "Come to think of it, you never called me by my name" he said. "Oh really, Kudo-kun?" "Not Kudo-kun! Shi-ni-chi! And in exchange I'll call you Shiho." Shiho smiled at him. "Roger that, Shinichi! They both laugh together.

So, that's it! There's a mild mature scene I added. And also sorry for making Ran that bad.


End file.
